É uma linha tênue
by Magalud
Summary: É uma linha tênue, a que separa o amor e o ódio. Snape tem uma noite de prazer com a professora que mais odeia em Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: É uma linha tênue  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: Essa versão da fic é imprópria para menores de 12 anos. A versão NC-17 está apenas no meu site e na Angst, Romance  
Spoilers: Todos os 5 livros, todos os 3 filmes – um bombom para quem achar a referência à capa do 6° livro!  
Resumo: Snape tem uma noite de prazer com a professora que mais odeia em Hogwarts.  
Notas: Peço desculpas se alguns dos nomes estiverem no original e não na tradução brasileira. Eu não acredito em traduzir nomes, embora eu conscientemente acredite em alienígenas como um exercício de estatística.  
Nota 2: Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio 26 do SnapeFest: "Fim da guerra. Snape se excede nas comemorações e vai para cama com a professora de DCAT, com quem ele vivia brigando. Ela fica grávida e Snape tem de lidar com o fato de que vai ser pai. Ele odeia a idéia. Ele odeia a mãe do filho dele. Na realidade, ela o odeia também. Pelo menos a princípio, mas as coisas mudam muito em 1 ano. Bônus para uma cena onde Snape fique sozinho pela primeira vez com um bebê de meses e tiver probleminhas com as fraldas."

Agradecimentos: Jana, minha beta querida.  
Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens são de J.K. Rowling. Por favor, não me processe, porque eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.

_NOTA DESTA PUBLICAÇÃO: Você pode notar alguma discrepância com relação ao número dos capítulos. Não se assuste: é assim mesmo. É que essa versão da fic é especial para a A versão original, em NC-17, está no meu site, que consta da minha página de perfil._

**É uma linha tênue**

**Capítulo 1**

Severus Snape flutuava num mundo líquido cinza muito confortável. Ele simplesmente existia, absorvendo sua existência e seu ambiente monocromático numa atmosfera de profundo contentamento. Não havia noção de tempo ou espaço, um aqui-agora constante e imutável permeava seu ser de maneira prazerosa.

Até que um grito agudo infernal o arrancou de seu idílio.

– AAAAAHHHHH!

Num reflexo, ele se sentou na cama. A primeira sensação que o assolou foi uma monumental dor de cabeça, que o fez fechar os olhos com uma careta. Então ele se deu conta de onde estava.

Ao contrário de sua cama com postes nus, essa tinha dosséis cor de vinho, e estava instalado num quarto muito diferente do seu: havia fotos bruxas, bibelôs, caixinhas, perfumes, bijuteria, penteadeira comum espelho de dimensões consideráveis, uma discreta prateleira de livros, abajur com renda. Enfim, um típico quarto de mulher.

A dona do quarto estava de pé, seu corpo nu envolto num lençol, olhando-o com um misto de horror, repulsa e surpresa, os olhos azuis faiscando.

Miranda Montgomery, atual professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Hogwarts.

Severus quase gemeu de desespero.

Flashes da noite anterior espocaram em imagens esparsas na mente do Mestre de Poções. A solenidade no Ministério da Magia. O firewhisky. O vinho. Mais firewhisky. Um ardor que o percorreu dos pés à cabeça. O corpo em brasa com outro corpo em brasa.

Não era difícil deduzir o que tinha acontecido. Mas ele suprimiu um gemido ao ver o estado da mulher que o encarava, as sobrancelhas franzidas em ódio.

– O que significa isso! – A voz dela era ainda mais aguda do que o normal, e ele sentiu redobrados os efeitos da ressaca, uma dorzinha aguda entrando pelos olhos e invadindo-lhe a cabeça.

– Parece óbvio, não?

– Não seja sarcástico, Snape! Você... você... você se aproveitou de mim!

Ele se incensou:

– Não mais do que a senhorita se aproveitou de mim, tenho certeza. Ambos estávamos sob efeito do álcool.

Os olhos azuis de Miranda brilharam ainda mais intensos:

– Você me embebedou!

Aquilo já era demais.

– Escute aqui, sua mulherzinha histérica – ele se levantou, aparentemente ignorando o fato de estar nu em pêlo, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e desviar o olhar. – Não me venha com essa! Eu não forcei ninguém a coisa nenhuma! Pare de insinuar mentiras!

Ela ergueu a voz:

– Eu jamais o convidaria para meu quarto em meu juízo perfeito!

– Acredite: eu também não estava em meu juízo perfeito quando decidi aceitar seu convite! Se eu tivesse adivinhado que a senhorita era uma harpia descontrolada como a que eu estou vendo agora, eu teria me sentado em outra mesa!

– Seu... seu... seu homenzinho mesquinho e pequeno...

Ele a interrompeu:

– Pequeno? Não era isso que gritava há pouco tempo, lembra-se?

Aparentemente, ela se lembrava muito bem, porque ficou vermelha e se descontrolou ainda mais:

– Fora daqui! Fora!

– Não precisa repetir! – Ele já estava catando suas roupas, vestindo-se apressadamente.

– Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo de novo! Vá embora!

– A recíproca é verdadeira!

Severus apressou-se ainda mais quando ela, ainda aos gritos, começou a atirar contra a ele tudo em que podia colocar as mãos: sapatos, escova de cabelo, bibelôs.

"A mulher é doida", pensou ele, batendo a porta do quarto. "Só o que eu fiz foi dormir com ela. Que tipo de reação é essa?"

Virando o corredor, desceu as escadas até a masmorra, notando que o dia começava a amanhecer em Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 2

** b Capítulo 2 /b **

Aplausos. Fotografias.

A solenidade era de gala no Ministério da Magia, onde várias salas do andar de entrada tinham sofrido extensa configuração para virar um único salão de baile. Aquele era o banquete oficial em comemoração à derrota de Lord Voldemort, com a condecoração de heróis da guerra. Apenas três pessoas tinham sido agraciadas com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe: o general da guerra, Albus Dumbledore; o executor de Voldemort, Harry Potter, e a peça-chave que permitiu ao lado da Luz frustrar o ataque das Trevas a Hogwarts, o espião Severus Snape.

Severus não podia deixar de sentir uma certa hilariância. Mais do que estar livre das tarefas de espião e do involuntário trabalho de ser babá do pirralho Potter, ele estava sendo reconhecido. Apreciado. Era isso que ele buscara toda sua vida e o real motivo de ter mudado de lado há tantos anos. Dumbledore o valorizava, confiava nele. Naquele momento, todo o mundo bruxo fazia o mesmo, prestando-lhe homenagens e estendendo-lhe a mesma apreciação e confiança – e Snape estava quase feliz. Houve também uma pequena homenagem póstuma a Sirius Black, o que para Severus empanou um pouco o brilho da comemoração.

A ministra Amélia Bones distribuiu mais medalhas na cerimônia, após a qual o baile começou. Era o momento de confraternização e Severus foi polidamente cumprimentado por muitos dos presentes, saboreando seu momento de glória. Depois de algum tempo, ele começou a achar que encontrar um lugar para se sentar era uma boa idéia.

Minerva McGonagall conversava animadamente com Miranda Montgomery na única mesa que dispunha de lugares vagos. Ele hesitou em ficar junto das duas. As discussões entre ele e Miranda tinham chegado a proporções épicas e Hogwarts em peso se esforçava para evitar que os dois se encontrassem. As coisas tinham se acalmado um pouco depois que Miranda fora informada que o Mestre de Poções era na verdade um espião. Agora os dois tinham chegado a um entendimento de que poderiam ter um relacionamento profissional, cordial e frio.

O problema é que McGonagall (incentivada por Dumbledore, claro) fazia de tudo para que todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts tivesse um bom relacionamento. Isso deve ter pesado quando ela acenou para ele:

– Severus, aqui! Sente-se conosco!

Foi impressão dele ou a Srta. Montgomery tentou esconder sua objeção?

– Senhoras – ele saudou cavalheirescamente, puxando a cadeira –, com sua permissão.

Houve uma polida troca de sorrisos, e Minerva inclinou-se para junto dele:

– Parabéns, Severus, a Ordem de Merlin! Fico muito feliz por você.

Ele reparou que o nariz da chefe de Gryffindor estava um tanto quanto avermelhado, e ela tinha o chapéu ligeiramente emborcado na cabeça. Isso mais o fato de haver uma garrafa de Scotch Muggle pela metade na mesa – apesar de a Srta. Montgomery estar bebericando uma taça de vinho – fez Severus compreender o estado da professora de Transfiguração. Polidamente, ele apenas disse:

– Obrigado, Minerva.

– Sim, professor – ajuntou apressadamente a Srta. Montgomery. – Parabéns.

– Muito agradecido, senhorita. A propósito, eu soube de sua participação na batalha final. Salvou a vida dos alunos do primeiro ano.

– Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.

Severus renovou seu corpo de firewhisky puro e o Prof. Dumbledore se juntou a eles durante um tempo, mas logo tirou McGonagall para dançar. Por educação, apenas, Severus indagou a Srta. Montgomery se ela gostaria de dançar. Ela declinou, e por Legilimência, ele notou que ela mentia. Ela só não queria dançar com ele.

Mais bebidas chegaram. Harry Potter se juntou a eles, notadamente para conversar com a professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Contudo, ele logo foi chamado para dançar pela Srta. Weasley. Severus entrou em mais uma dose de firewhisky, sentindo-se agradavelmente anestesiado. Até a companhia da Srta. Montgomery não lhe parecia particularmente desagradável naquele momento. Ele completou a taça de vinho de Miranda.

– Assim eu fico alegrinha – ela tentou resistir, a voz ligeiramente arrastada. – É bom o senhor também se conter, professor.

– Não há problema disso. Eu jamais me excedo – mas a voz dele também não era firme como de costume.

– Nisso eu acredito – Ela fez um gesto com as mãos. – Que o mundo caia no dia em que Severus Snape perder o controle!

– Senhorita, agora que estamos num ambiente descontraído, permita-me indagar: é impressão minha ou a senhorita faz um esforço extra para não gostar de mim?

Ela tomou um grande gole de vinho:

– Oh, bem, já que estamos fora da escola, posso dizer com mais conforto: não, eu não gosto. O senhor é desagradável sem motivo e nada simpático, além de ser injusto. Sinceramente, até bem pouco eu nem sabia de que lado estava.

– E agora que sabe? Não pensou em mudar um pouco de opinião?

– Custa ser um pouco mais simpático? Eu o vejo tratando os alunos feito lixo!

– Mr. Potter e eu resolvemos nossas diferenças, se é disso que está falando. Até mesmo Mr. Longbottom – suspirou. – Pena. Era uma delícia vê-lo tremer apenas com um olhar meu.

Ela se indignou, os olhos azuis soltando faíscas:

– Viu? Você sente prazer nisso!...

Sem remorso, ele assentiu.

– Aterrorizar alunos é um dos poucos prazeres a que eu me dava direito.

– Então não faz parte de sua i _persona /i _ como Death Eater disfarçado?

– Não – ele deu um sorrisinho, bebericando o resto de seu firewhisky. – Como disse, faço com prazer. É assim que eu sou, mesmo.

– E você acha isso engraçado? A escola inteira o odeia.

– O que eu acho engraçado é a senhorita se sentir no direito de sentar-se em seu pedestal e me julgar.

Miranda se avermelhou, e Severus descobriu que estava se divertindo cada vez mais.

– Você é mesmo um homem horrível. Eu atendo vários alunos traumatizados com suas grosserias.

– Como se a senhorita fosse bem melhor do que eu.

– Eu nunca maltratei um aluno!

– Mas não é superior a mim. Tem defeitos, desejos e segredos como qualquer um. Vai negar?

Ela teve que engolir o sarcasmo dele.

– Isso é natural de qualquer ser humano.

– Então porque os condena em mim? Ou será que toda essa animosidade é apenas pano de fundo para algum desejo inconfessável?

– Por você? – ela quase riu, mas estava muito irritada. – Está se valorizando muito, Prof. Snape.

– Não, eu só estou vendo uma mulher carente e amarga. Se quiser, posso tratar disso para a senhorita.

– Como ousa...! – A voz trêmula.

– Oh, bem – ele deu outro sorrisinho por trás do copo de firewhisky. – Eu devia imaginar que era frígida.

O vinho subiu à cabeça de Miranda e ela ergueu uma mão para esbofeteá-lo. Num reflexo, ele a interceptou, voltando seu olhar direto para os olhos azuis que chispavam de um ódio quente e avassalador. Severus murmurou:

– Se está interessada, por que não vem comigo e discutimos isso a sós, sem olhares incômodos? – A voz dela era pura sedução. – Talvez num lugar mais reservado. Alguma sugestão?

O vinho a fez lançar um desafio impensado:

– Nos meus aposentos, então.

– Não pense que não vou aceitar a sugestão. Tem certeza de que é o que quer? Ou está só me provocando?

– Agora é você que quer cair fora?

– Devia saber que quando me proponho a uma coisa, eu vou até o fim. A seus aposentos, então.


	3. Capítulo 3

** b Capítulo 4 /b **

Apesar de ser uma mulher fisicamente forte, Miranda não passou incólume ao dia seguinte da bebedeira. Seu estado de espírito não ajudava muito: a idéia de que tivesse feito sexo com Snape, seu desafeto declarado, repugnava-a. Que estupidez! Ela se prometeu nunca mais tomar mais de duas taças de vinho durante uma noite inteira.

Felizmente, no dia seguinte à festa da vitória sobre Voldemort, a escola estava vazia: o Prof. Dumbledore tinha decretado 10 dias de folga para que os alunos pudessem visitar suas famílias depois da grande batalha. Miranda também queria aproveitar o descanso, mas resolveu adiar a partida para curar seu mal-estar. Passou na ala hospitalar e pediu a Madame Pomfrey uma poção para diminuir os efeitos da ressaca. Se ela ao menos pudesse diminuir os efeitos da vergonha e do arrependimento que sentia por ter dormido com Snape...

Sua tia Lucy, que a criara depois do sumiço dos pais, esperava-a para o período de lazer. Mas Miranda estava mesmo perturbada. A indiscrição da noite passada tinha-a atingido mais fundo do que ela pensava e antigas lembranças vieram à superfície, nítidas e amargas.

Sua mente se voltou para Edwin: alto, louro, atlético, um Auror de sorriso fascinante que a deixou apaixonada assim que se conheceram. Seu noivado com ele foi o período mais feliz de toda a sua vida. Ela também era Auror, tinha uma brilhante e promissora carreira pela frente, um casamento para planejar e sua vida parecia direcionada para um grande final feliz. Miranda tinha plena confiança nas autoridades do Ministério e lia o i _Profeta Diário_ /i regularmente, acreditando piamente no que lia em suas páginas.

Quando engravidou, Miranda não gostou. Um filho àquela altura significaria que Edwin provavelmente pressionaria para apressar o casamento. Pior do que isso: ela poderia ser transferida do Quartel-general de Aurores e isso era a última coisa que ela queria. Miranda adorava seu trabalho de campo. Ainda mais agora, que eles estavam empenhados na recaptura do fugitivo Sirius Black. Haveria tempo para filhos mais tarde, depois de alguns anos de casada. Portanto, ela não pestanejou quando decidiu abortar a criança. Nada disse a Edwin, querendo poupar-se de aborrecimentos.

Foi logo depois disso que Miranda acompanhou pelos jornais a campanha contra Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter, que juravam – a despeito de todas as negativas do Ministério – que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha voltado. Ela achou tudo muito estranho, pois como egressa de Hogwarts, ela tinha o maior respeito pelo ex-diretor e chefe do Wizengamot. Mas em sua opinião, toda essa história de que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava de volta era absurda ao extremo. Ela concordava plenamente com o Ministro Fudge, que, aliás, era seu chefe.

Isso até que Edwin foi chamado para atuar na prisão de Sturgis Podmore, que tentou penetrar no misterioso Departamento de Mistérios, mais ou menos nessa mesma época. Miranda não pensou duas vezes no trabalho que o noivo estava realizando, era um trabalho como outro qualquer para um Auror.

Então Edwin sumiu. Desapareceu.

Miranda ainda tinha calafrios ao se lembrar daquela época: ela vasculhou tudo o que pôde, investigou ao máximo nas horas vagas, revirou a casa dele em busca de pistas sobre seu paradeiro. Colegas do QG a ajudaram na busca ao colega desaparecido, sem sucesso. Edwin simplesmente tinha desaparecido da face do mundo bruxo.

Foi então que Miranda teve uma epifania que a abalou até o âmago de seu ser: ele tinha sido vítima de Voldemort. Isso significava que Dumbledore tinha razão, e que o temível Lord estava de volta. Ela reconheceu o padrão porque já passara pela mesma coisa anteriormente. Seus pais também tinham desaparecido depois que se pronunciaram contra as idéias de supremacia racial do Lord das Trevas. Isso aconteceu quando ela tinha cerca de seis anos, e foi morar com a irmã de seu pai, a tia Lucy a quem tanto amava.

Ela só não sabia o que Edwin tinha feito para provocar a ira do bruxo das trevas. Mas o pior não foi isso, e sim o fato de ela ter revelado suas suspeitas aos que a rodeavam, notadamente, seus colegas de trabalho. Miranda passou a ser mal-vista dentro do QG, por defender algo que o Ministério tentava tão arduamente abafar. Um colega que se tornara seu grande amigo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, aconselhou-a a manter suas opiniões para si. Mas a falta de Edwin a deixava cega. Além do mais, ela era cabeça-dura demais para ouvir conselhos. Edwin tinha morrido, ela sabia, e agora era preciso fazer alguma coisa para deter Você-Sabe-Quem.

Não só a perda de Edwin a feria, mas também o arrependimento por ter feito o aborto meses atrás. Se ela tivesse decidido ficar com a criança, ao menos ela teria um pedaço de Edwin com ela, o fruto de seu amor. Mas ela tinha feito uma opção por sua carreira, sem saber que aquela seria sua única chance de ter um filho com o homem que amava. Isso a matava por dentro.

Mas suas desgraças não pararam por aí. Por causa de suas opiniões e por se aliar a Dumbledore, ela foi transferida do cargo de Auror para uma seção burocrática do Departamento de Cumprimento da Lei. Estava impedida de fazer justamente o que mais gostava, o trabalho de campo. Ela ficou profundamente deprimida.

Quando houve a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios e o ministro Cornelius Fudge reconheceu a volta de Voldemort, Miranda pensou que teria seu velho cargo de volta. Mas a inexorável burocracia do serviço público bruxo, somada à troca de Fudge por sua chefe imediata, Amélia Bones, deixaram Miranda no mesmo trabalho maçante por mais um ano. Ela achou que fosse enlouquecer.

Só então uma luz surgiu no fim do túnel: o convite do diretor de Hogwarts para que ela fosse lecionar Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Sem dúvida, ela devia a indicação a seus colegas de trabalho Shacklebolt e Tonks. Sem pestanejar, ela aceitou o desafio, largando os mais de 10 anos de trabalho no Ministério sem olhar para trás e sem qualquer arrependimento.

Até pisar o pé em Hogwarts e dar de cara com Severus Snape.

Como ex-aluna do Mestre de Poções, ela tinha seus traumas, como muitos dos que saíram dos bancos escolares de Hogwarts. Contudo, Miranda imaginou que agora as coisas seriam diferentes, uma vez que ela não tinha mais 16 anos e que eles seriam colegas. Ledo engano. Snape era o mesmo homem sarcástico, cruel, injusto, irritante e horroroso de que ela se lembrava.

Sem mencionar a suspeita de que ele era um Death Eater.

Miranda o odiava visceralmente e a recíproca era verdadeira. As brigas entre os dois rapidamente escalaram para níveis alarmantes, e a moça odiava ainda mais o fato de que ele a fazia perder o controle, explodindo em acessos de fúria. Ela ficava tão enlouquecida de ira que ficava parecendo uma histérica, e ele perversamente se divertia em apontar isso. Foi preciso a intervenção do Prof. Dumbledore para que os dois fossem forçados a entrar num acordo de se ignorarem polidamente. Ajudou o fato de o diretor ter assegurado que Snape era um agente contra Voldemort.

Mas voltando ao tempo presente, Miranda percebia que tudo isso a perturbava muito em vista da noite de sexo casual com Snape. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma, o orgulho ferido, sentindo-se estúpida por ter sido pega desprevenida, num momento de fraqueza. Ela se sentia culpada por ter traído a memória de Edwin e pior de tudo: ela tinha adorado. Miranda não tinha deixado ninguém se aproximar dela desde a morte de seu noivo, e obviamente seu corpo sentia falta dos carinhos de um homem. Que Snape tivesse sido o homem a quebrar esse jejum a estava matando, especialmente porque ela não tinha como não reconhecer que ele era muito bom naquilo. Ela acordara se sentindo satisfeita, seu corpo saciado, vibrando cada vez que ela se lembrava das cenas daquela noite.

Maldito Snape!

Talvez aqueles dias com a tia Lucy a fizessem esquecer das impressões que seu corpo trazia daquele homem repulsivo.

o 0 o

Quando Severus deixou Hogwarts para cuidar de seus assuntos particulares durante a folga de 10 dias no pós-guerra, ele estava certo de que Miranda Montgomery estaria fora de sua memória quando voltasse. Ele estava errado.

A mulherzinha irritante nunca merecera mais do que um olhar superficial dele. Ele sequer se lembrava dela como aluna: provavelmente tinha sido uma garota sem graça ou sem importância. Mas ela tinha desabrochado numa mulher bem-apanhada e interessante de ser ver. Mas quando abria a boca...

Severus meneou a cabeça, ligeiramente irritado. A folga tinha chegado ao fim, e a mulher infernal ainda estava em sua cabeça quando ele deveria estar preparando as aulas de Poções Avançadas para o sexto e sétimo ano. Pôs-se a procurar o livro de excelente autor Libatius Borage.

Alguém bateu à porta e ele foi atender.

Era ela em pessoa. Miranda Montgomery.

– Er, bom-dia, Prof. Snape – ela parecia constrangida.

– Senhorita – ele procurou ao máximo disfarçar a surpresa.

– Teria um minuto, por favor? Prometo não lhe tomar seu tempo.

– Claro, entre.

Ela aproveitou para observá-la atentamente, notando-lhe o nervosismo e o modo como as vestes lhe revelavam as formas.

– Professor, eu vim me desculpar por meu comportamento na... outra noite – rubor – Foi extremamente impróprio.

Ele pensou rapidamente numa resposta:

– A senhorita não estava no seu estado normal.

– Isso não é justificativa para o modo como eu o tratei. Foi infantil e desproporcional. Gostaria que me perdoasse, já que temos o resto do ano letivo para conviver.

Por um momento, Severus pensou em divertir-se torturando-a em seu constrangimento. Mas ele podia notar que aquilo não estava sendo fácil para ela e optou por dizer:

– Desculpas aceitas. Acho que será possível estabelecermos um padrão de convivência aceitável. A menos que esteja pensando em um outro tipo de arranjo.

– Como o quê?

A sobrancelha ergueu-se:

– Uma aproximação romântica.

Ela ficou vermelha feito um pimentão:

– Não, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, tendo em vista o...er... antecedente.

– Concordo plenamente. Só quis me certificar de que temos o mesmo ponto de vista sobre o assunto.

– Totalmente – ela reforçou, esbaforida. – O que aconteceu foi um erro e jamais deverá se repetir.

– É um trato, então. Gostaria de celebrar com uma xícara de chá?

– Não, obrigado. Não quero tomar mais de seu tempo. Tenha um bom-dia, Prof. Snape.

Ele se despediu polidamente e a observou sair, apressada, como se não quisesse ficar ali um minuto além do necessário. Ótimo, pensou Severus, porque ele também não queria vê-la mais do que precisava.

Será mesmo?


	4. Capítulo 4

** b Capítulo 5 /b **

No mês seguinte, os dois cumpriram à risca o trato de convivência pacífica. O ambiente na sala dos professores se tornou visivelmente mais relaxado e até o Prof. Binns, que mal se ligava nas coisas materiais, notou a diferença. Portanto, não foi o estresse da proximidade com Snape que fez a saúde de Miranda decair.

Ela se sentia cansada, enjoada, com tonturas. Primeiro ela pensou que fosse problema de estômago, depois estresse e por último achou que fosse uma gripe se aproximando. No final, depois de colocar para fora o café da manhã, ela desistiu de adivinhar e foi ver Madame Pomfrey, que lhe deu um exame completo.

O diagnóstico é que a deixou surpresa.

– Não há nada de errado com sua saúde.

– Tem certeza? Meu estômago anda muito irritado. Hoje eu até vomitei.

– O que é muito natural, na sua condição. Você está grávida.

O coração dela perdeu o ritmo por um segundo e meio.

– Não... Não, deve haver algum engano.

– Engano nenhum. Você está grávida de pelo menos quatro semanas.

A mente de Miranda trabalhou velozmente e num átimo ela soube como tinha engravidado. Uma sombra caiu sobre seu coração ao se dar conta de que carregava um filho de Snape. Não podia ser!... Um filho, e logo de Snape!

Os deuses estavam rindo dela.

Madame Pomfrey viu-lhe a tristeza:

– O que foi, querida? Não são boas notícias?

– Não estou muito certa – confessou. – O pai não quer nada comigo e certamente não vai querer saber do filho.

– Oh, minha querida.

– Ainda não estou acreditando. Poppy, eu não quero que ele saiba. Por favor, pode confirmar a identidade do pai para mim? Preciso ver para aceitar.

– Mas... você tem dúvidas de quem é o pai?

– Não. Mas eu preciso acreditar, Poppy. Se você me disser, talvez eu me convença de que não estou sonhando e que isso está realmente acontecendo comigo.

– Está bem, eu vou fazer o feitiço. Mas ele gera um documento formal, não se esqueça.

– Mesmo?

– Sim. Ao mesmo tempo em que você conhece a identidade do pai de seu filho, um documento aparece, o certificado de paternidade. – Ela ergueu a varinha. – _Pater eclaro_!

Uma vibração percorreu o abdômen de Miranda e segundos depois, da varinha de Poppy saiu um pergaminho – que Miranda leu com pesar. i _"Certificado de Paternidade. Mãe: Miranda L. Montgomery. Pai: Severus Snape." /i _

– Oh – fez a enfermeira, impressionada. – Agora entendo toda a sua resistência.

– Por favor, Poppy, eu não quero que ele saiba. Pode manter segredo?

– Eu estou sob o juramento de Hipócrates, Miranda. Por dever de ofício, eu devo guardar seu segredo. Mas deixe-me dizer, como profissional de saúde, que uma gravidez bruxa tem componentes mágicos, emocionais e físicos. E um segredo desse pode ser devastador para o aspecto emocional de sua gravidez. Para a segurança de seu bebê, eu recomendo que não procure se estressar desnecessariamente.

– E o bebê? – Ela se alarmou. – Ele está bem?

– O bebê está ótimo, e sua saúde também é boa. Vou lhe prescrever algumas poções, descanso, boa alimentação e ar puro. Procure não se estressar no trabalho. Quero vê-la regularmente, a cada 15 dias, ou antes, se os enjôos matinais persistirem.

– Sim, Poppy.

– E se quiser conversar, meu consultório está sempre aberto. Lembre-se de que você pode ter grandes variações de humor, e às vezes conversar sobre isso ajuda.

Miranda sorriu, tocada com a gentileza de Madame Pomfrey. A jovem professora tinha muito que pensar, depois dessa notícia.

Com um mês de gravidez, ela tinha a opção técnica de fazer um outro aborto. Mas essa era a última coisa em que Miranda podia pensar. Depois do fiasco com Edwin, ela jamais perderia a oportunidade de ter outro filho. Mesmo que fosse com Snape.

Ela dava como líquido e certo de que Snape nada queria com seu filho, já que ele tinha deixado claro que nada queria com ela. Ficou em dúvida se contava para ele ou não. Claro que ela sabia que contar seria o correto; afinal de contas, sendo ele o pai, ele tinha direito de saber. Mas Snape detestava crianças, como qualquer um podia ver. O que garantia que ele se sentiria diferente só porque era seu filho?

E Miranda não deixaria ninguém machucar seu bebê. Mesmo que fosse filho de Snape, ele era filho dela, e ela já se sentia imensamente possessiva em relação a ele. Sentia o instinto maternal se instalando plenamente dentro de si – o mesmo instinto que a fazia se sentir gentil e suave, capaz de amar imensamente aquela coisinha que crescia em seu ventre, fazia-a virar bicho só de pensar que alguém poderia querer ferir seu bebê. Era uma leoa que se manifestava dentro de Miranda, uma mulher que já era naturalmente orgulhosa, tinha uma forte personalidade e não levava desaforo para casa.

Seguindo as recomendações de Madame Pomfrey, ela adquiriu o hábito de passear à beira do lago no final da tarde, sozinha. A temperatura era fresca, naquela época do ano, e isso ajudava a clarear seus pensamentos. Por isso, ela não demorou a tomar uma decisão. Ela tinha que contar para uma pessoa, pelo menos. Alguém que precisava saber, que merecia saber.

– Balinha de limão?

– Não, obrigada, diretor. Agradeço por me receber. Receio não ter boas notícias.

– Verdade? Parece tensa, criança.

– Estou grávida, senhor.

– Mas que excelente notícia! Parabéns!

Mas Miranda não compartilhava de seu entusiasmo:

– Prof. Dumbledore, eu não sei qual é a política de Hogwarts em relação a professoras grávidas não-casadas, por isso estou disposta a deixar meu cargo se o senhor for obrigado a me dispensar.

– Isso jamais me passou pela cabeça. Claro que se quiser deixar a escola para ter mais tempo de cuidar do seu bebê, eu entenderei.

– Não me entenda mal, diretor. Eu adoro Hogwarts. Fui muito bem acolhida aqui. Odiaria ter que sair, e só faria isso obrigada. Mas não sei como seria possível acomodar um bebê aqui.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Para quando é o bebê?

– Está previsto para junho, talvez final de maio. Tudo indica que não terminarei o ano.

– Eu vou arranjar para um substituto ajudá-la nos meses finais. Estou pensando em Kingsley Shacklebolt ou Remus Lupin.

– Não conheço Lupin. Kingsley e eu somos bons amigos.

– Lupin é excelente professor, e já lecionou em Hogwarts há cerca de quatro anos. Muito qualificado. Já decidiu se vai querer continuar como professora depois de ter o bebê?

– Eu poderia continuar em Hogwarts mesmo com um bebê?

– Minha cara, eu jamais pensaria em separar um bebê de sua mãe. E não há nada de mais nisso: afinal, Hogwarts é uma escola para crianças. Mas o pai não ficará com saudades do pequeno?

Uma dor perpassou o coração de Miranda.

– O pai... – ela tomou fôlego – provavelmente não vai querer saber de nós dois.

– Você já conversou com ele, ao menos?

– Não, isso seria inútil.

– Pelo menos ele sabe sobre a gravidez?

– Não.

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça e manteve a voz suave.

– Claro que eu não sou ninguém para dizer o que você deve fazer com sua vida, Miranda. Mas se me permite uma indiscrição, não acho prudente deixá-lo de fora num momento tão sublime de vocês dois. Se depois de saber, ele ainda assim optar por permanecer distante, ele tem esse direito, claro. Mas se eu aprendi uma coisa nos meus anos todos, foi isso: nunca subestime as pessoas. Muito facilmente, elas podem nos surpreender. Dê ao pai de sua criança a chance de surpreendê-la.

Miranda não respondeu.

center o 0 o /center 

Caía a tarde quando Severus observou Miranda atravessar o gramado, indo em direção ao lago, como fazia todas as tardes. E como fazia todas as tardes, Severus a observava, pensativa, meio tristonha.

Sim, ele notava certa mudança em suas atitudes. Agora ela raramente aparecia para o café da manhã junto com os demais professores no salão, e parecia mais melancólica e distante. Ele tinha que admitir que sentia falta do olhar indignado e do brilho nos olhos azuis quando os dois discutiam. Mas ele concordara com a trégua e iria respeitá-la.

O pior é que ela continuava na sua cabeça. Maldição!

Por mais que ele tentasse reprimir as lembranças, ele não se esquecia daquela noite, daquela única noite e de sua pele alva, do cheiro de seus cabelos, do toque de seus seios, dos gritinhos que ela dava quando...

Não! Chega daquilo. Talvez ele precisasse preparar uma Poção do Esquecimento. Mas será que ele realmente queria esquecer aquela noite?

As coisas se complicaram numa manhã, cedinho. Severus subia as escadas para o café da manhã no salão quando divisou uma silhueta estranha na porta dos aposentos de Miranda. Era uma figura que parecia estar dobrada sobre o estômago.

Miranda.

Sem pensar no que fazia, ele correu e confirmou que era ela mesma, curvada, aparentemente tentando manter o conteúdo de seu estômago dentro dele. Ela estava pálida e trêmula, e havia papéis e livros espalhados a seus pés.

– Você está bem?

– Vai passar – ela ofegou, fraca. – É só... passageiro...

Mas suas palavras a traíram e ela caiu de joelhos, incapaz de continuar de pé. Severus a segurou:

– É melhor irmos até a ala hospitalar. Pode andar?

Ela tentou se erguer, apoiando-se nele.

– Não será necessá...

Não completou a frase, desfalecendo nos braços dele. Severus a ergueu nos braços e levou-a até a ala hospitalar, ignorando os olhares espantados dos alunos que se dirigiam ao salão para o café da manhã.

Quando o viu, Madame Pomfrey se alarmou:

– Pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu? – Apontou o leito mais próximo. – Aqui, Severus, por favor.

– Pouco sei sobre isso, Poppy. Eu a encontrei passando mal no corredor. Ela realmente não parece nada bem.

A matrona começou o exame imediatamente, dizendo mais para si mesma:

– Ah, eu devia ter adivinhado. Ela não está tomando as poções que eu indiquei e não tem se alimentado também. O estresse é grande e... Ah, ela realmente não tem tomado as poções.

– Poções? Por quê? Ela está doente?

Só então Madame Pomfrey se deu conta de que ele ainda estava lá:

– Obrigada, Severus, mas eu assumo daqui para frente. Se puder avisar o diretor que a Srta. Montgomery vai precisar ficar afastada por uns dois dias, eu agradeceria.

– Ela vai ficar bem?

– Oh, sim, sim, pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora vá para que eu possa examiná-la devidamente.

Ele relutou em sair, curioso. Mas sabia que não adiantava discutir com a enfermeira. Já estava no corredor quando um elfo doméstico materializou-se diante dele:

– Mestre Snape, senhor! Estes são os livros e papéis da Srta. Montgomery. Dippy achou no chão e quer entregar.

Severus recolheu a pilha mal-feita, dizendo:

– Deixe que eu cuido disso.

– Obrigado, Mestre Snape, senhor!

Dippy desapareceu tão rápido que alguns dos papéis voaram da pilha precária e o Mestre de Poções agachou-se para pegar. Arregalou os olhos quando viu seu nome escrito num deles. Era um certificado de paternidade.

O nome da mãe era Miranda Montgomery. Ele era o pai.

Durante alguns segundos ele deixou a informação penetrar totalmente. A Srta. Montgomery esperava um filho seu. Ele ia ser pai.

E ela tinha conseguido esconder isso esse tempo todo. Não que Severus soubesse ou desconfiasse, mas ele tinha achado incomum o pedido de Madame Pomfrey por mais Poção Anti-Náuseas, e agora via a explicação. Também era óbvio que Miranda estava usando feitiços para disfarçar o volume de seu ventre.

O choque permaneceu com ele praticamente o dia inteiro. Os alunos perceberam, claro, mas quando viram que o Mestre de Poções não estava tirando pontos de suas casas, nenhum deles quis fazer alarde.

No final do dia, Severus voltou à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey pareceu agradavelmente surpresa quando ele anunciou que tinha vindo visitar a Srta. Montgomery e levou-o até a paciente. Ela estava deitada, pensativa, e Severus achou-a pálida.

– Prof. Snape – ela tentou se sentar.

– Por favor, não se mexa por minha causa – ele puxou uma cadeira – Sente-se melhor?

– Sim, obrigada. Agradeço a ajuda que me deu hoje de manhã.

– A senhorita me pareceu muito mal. É bom ver que está melhor.

– É, eu achei que fosse apenas um mal passageiro. De qualquer forma, Madame Pomfrey deu um jeito em mim e eu vou ficar nova em folha.

– Folgo em saber – ele inclinou a cabeça, respeitoso – Trouxe seus livros e papéis, mas posso mantê-los sob minha guarda até que seja liberada.

– Pode deixar comigo, obrigada. Está sendo muito gentil, Prof. Snape.

– Apenas cortesia para com um colega de trabalho. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la enquanto estiver incapacitada?

– Não, obrigada. Já fez mais do que devia. Seria um abuso.

– Bobagem. Acredito que essa possa ser uma oportunidade para termos uma convivência menos penosa – Ela arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho. – Afinal, somos colegas e devemos contar uns com os outros. Não concorda?

– Certamente, claro. – Miranda ainda parecia intrigada.

– Excelente. Se eu puder fazer algo, qualquer coisa, por favor, não hesite em pedir.

Ela mordeu o lábio, enrubescendo. Pela Legilimência, Severus pôde constatar que ela relutava muito em lhe contar. Ele achou melhor não confrontá-la. Daria um tempo para que ela abordasse o assunto primeiro.

– Agradeço a oferta, professor.

– Chame-me de Severus.

– Eu sou Miranda.

– Nesse caso, Miranda, se me permitir, gostaria de acompanhar seu progresso. Posso vê-la amanhã?

– Se quiser.

– Eu insisto. Cuide-se bem.

Severus saiu dali satisfeito, mas ainda intrigado. Era óbvio que a moça tinha sentimentos confusos, desconfiava de suas intenções e continuava não simpatizando com ele. Por um momento, ele tentou imaginar qual a melhor forma de lidar com a situação tão delicada.

Tudo aquilo era tão novo para ele. Certamente jamais passara por sua cabeça a possibilidade de ter um filho. Na verdade, ele odiava crianças. Mas acima de tudo ele era um Slytherin e um sangue-puro, e aquela podia ser sua melhor chance de assegurar a sucessão da linhagem dos Snape. Não iria deixar escapar essa oportunidade. Com o tempo, pensou, ele aprenderia a suportar a mãe de seu herdeiro. Não que aquilo fosse necessário, claro. Mas seria interessante tentar gostar da mãe. Ao menos foi isso que ele disse a si mesmo.

Severus mal sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava.


	5. Capítulo 5

** b Capítulo 6 /b **

Nas semanas que se seguiram, Hogwarts inteira testemunhou cenas nunca dantes imaginadas: Severus Snape e Miranda Montgomery tratando-se civilmente. A tudo Dumbledore assistia com o característico brilho nos olhos, sorrindo para si mesmo, satisfeito como se tivesse tido participação naquilo. E ninguém podia, em sã consciência, ter certeza de que não tinha.

Miranda estava cada vez mais surpresa com o comportamento do temível Mestre de Poções. Ela começou a achar que talvez o homem tivesse um coração, apesar de todos os sinais apontarem o contrário. Foi então que ela começou a repensar suas decisões.

Sim, porque ela tinha tomado decisões. Desde que soubera estar grávida, seu primeiro impulso tinha sido jamais contar a Severus que o filho era dele, para evitar ter qualquer ligação com aquele homem horrível. A criança seria só sua, e ela não precisava dele para criá-la.

Mas o fato de Severus ter direito a saber da verdade e a forma civilizada como ele a estava tratando nos últimos tempo fizeram Miranda repensar seu plano. Seria bom, para a criança, ter contato com o pai, especialmente se ele continuasse a mostrar esse lado mais gentil e polido dos últimos tempos. Secretamente, porém, ela começou a entreter a fantasia de que algo poderia surgir entre os dois, algo mais íntimo e pessoal, e que a criança poderia ajudar a consolidar essa união tão improvável.

Quem sabe os três pudessem ser felizes? Talvez Miranda pudesse ter direito a uma vida plena e satisfatória ao lado de seu filho e do pai da criança. Com sorte, eles poderiam até descobrir amor um pelo outro. Ela não era totalmente contrária a isso.

O tempo foi passando, Miranda descobriu que estava grávida de uma menina. Ela se encheu de ternura, por não há nada mais meigo do que uma menininha para conquistar os mais velhos. Ela lamentou o fato de sua família ser tão pequena. Por um momento, ela imaginou a interação de sua filha com o pai. Ela morria de curiosidade de ver isso ao vivo.

Por seu lado, Severus começou a prestar mais atenção em Miranda. A princípio, era para saber quando ela revelaria a verdade, depois ele simplesmente começou a olhá-la. Aos poucos, a idéia de uma união com a moça não lhe pareceu tão espinhosa: ela tinha tanta energia, tanta paixão... Severus começou a imaginar como seria ter toda essa paixão dirigida a ele, e admitiu estar gostando dessa idéia.

A gravidez fazia bem a Miranda, notou. A moça parecia irradiar um brilho suave de quem carrega os mistérios e segredos da maternidade. Embora não tivesse feições de uma beleza clássica ou óbvia, ela estava positivamente atraente com tal brilho natural.

Ele gostaria de descobrir mais sobre ela, talvez passar mais tempo com ela. A si mesmo, não admitiu ter nenhum tipo de sentimento mais profundo pela moça, e preferiu ativamente não pensar nisso.

Severus não sabia, mas desconfiava que Miranda estivesse perto do sexto mês de gestação. Ele começava a ficar impaciente com o silêncio dela. Aquilo não podia continuar assim. No fim de semana, ele se ausentou de Hogwarts brevemente e Aparatou para a Mansão Snape a fim de buscar um objeto.

Sábado à noite, Miranda estava fazendo um lanche junto da lareira, imaginando se deveria dormir mais cedo aquela noite. Sua mente, como sempre, estava na sua filha, que naquele momento esticava a perninha, chutando-lhe o ventre. Miranda não cansava de acariciar sua barriga, e ansiava pelo momento em que poderia fazer carinho na sua filha.

A batida na porta a surpreendeu. Quem poderia ser, àquela hora?

Severus Snape, de todas as pessoas.

– Professor?

– Desculpe a hora, senhorita, mas o assunto tem uma certa urgência. Posso entrar?

– Claro, por favor. Desculpe-me os trajes.

– Não se preocupe com isso – Ele tomou fôlego. E coragem. – Profª. Montgomery, eu soube recentemente de sua condição e estou mais do que decidido a fazer parte da situação.

Miranda arregalou os olhos e tentou disfarçar:

– Do que está falando, professor?

– Sei que a senhorita está grávida de um filho meu.

Dessa vez ela quase engasgou.

– Você sabe? Como? Quem lhe contou?

Do fundo de sua mente, Miranda se lembrou que o certificado de paternidade tinha estados nas mãos de Snape. Será que ele tinha mexido nos papéis dela?

– Ninguém me disse. Na verdade, eu descobri por acidente. Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu tenho esperado nas últimas semanas por sua revelação. Ela não veio.

– Por isso tem sido tão gentil comigo?

– Espero seu sinal, mas estou ficando impaciente, por isso tomei uma decisão e peço que me perdoe se pareço impetuoso demais – ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha forrada de veludo e apoiou um joelho no chão – Miranda Montgomery, gostaria de se casar comigo?

Parecia impossível, mas os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais e ela quase parou de respirar. Mal ela se recuperara do choque de ter seu segredo descoberto pela última pessoa que queria, e o homem tinha lhe pedido em casamento!...

– Este é o anel que todas as mulheres Snape vêm usando há sete gerações. Muitos feitiços de prosperidade e fertilidade foram fundidos junto com o metal. Eu ficaria honrado se você aceitasse usá-lo para a cerimônia.

Definitivamente, ela não iria conseguir sair do choque. A garganta estava seca, as mãos tremiam ligeiramente e o anel na caixa tinha uma esmeralda que parecia brilhar diretamente para ela.

– Eu... eu... Por favor, me desculpe. Isso tudo foi tão inesperado.

– Eu compreendo – A voz dele era suave e seu olhar, gentil. – Talvez você queira algum tempo para pensar, mas confesso estar um tanto ansioso por sua resposta.

Miranda mal podia acreditar e não conseguia parar de encarar o Mestre de Poções. Ele parecia ser realmente sincero, parecia querê-la como esposa, parecia disposto a tê-la junto de si e aceitar a filha. Miranda jamais tinha imaginado que ele iria querer participar, iria querer assumir a filha, mas estava claro que ele pensava em ter uma vida em comum com ela. Talvez eles até pudessem pensar em ter um relacionamento. Em sentimentos.

– Sei que não tivemos um bom começo – ele continuou. – Mas tenho certeza de que daqui para frente isso pode ser remediado. Temos uma criança para pensar.

A moça de repente tomou um jeito de realidade.

– Olhe: não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada por causa da criança. Agradeço o que está fazendo, mas se não quiser, não precisa se casar comigo. Não precisa nem se envolver.

– É claro que eu preciso – ele pegou a mão dela, e Miranda enrubesceu feito uma colegial. – Nenhum herdeiro do nome Snape vai nascer fora dos laços do casamento.

Algo parou no tempo.

Miranda sentiu todo o sangue lhe fugir do rosto e um ódio frio e cego subiu por seu pescoço.

– Um i _herdeiro /i _ Snape? – ela perguntou, numa voz calma e perigosa.

– Exatamente – ele disse, satisfeito. – Essa criança vai assegurar a sobrevivência da linhagem. Não há outros Snape vivos. Sou o último.

Agora o orgulho dela lhe inflou as veias. A voz dela mudou de novo.

– Então esse é o motivo disso tudo? Você veio reclamar o seu herdeiro?

Só então Severus percebeu que dissera a coisa errada.

– Não só isso, claro que não...

Mas Miranda já estava cega, o orgulho ferido, o temperamento descontrolado, e ela o interrompeu ferozmente:

– Você não liga para mim ou para minha filha! Só o que você quer é assegurar a sucessão de sua estúpida dinastia puro-sangue! Você me seguiu, foi gentil comigo, foi um cavalheiro e um amigo, mas só para garantir que o nome de sua preciosa família não vire pó quando você for desta para a melhor! Você nunca se preocupou nem comigo nem com sua própria filha!

Severus estava começando a reagir, mas ele repetiu:

– Filha?

– Isso mesmo, não é irônico? – Miranda sorriu com desprezo. – Seu precioso herdeiro não é um varão, e sim uma menina. O nome dos Snape vai desaparecer no minuto que ela se casar!

– Eu não estou entendendo...

– Pois entenda isso: eu não me casarei com você nem que você seja o último homem da face da Terra! Não sou sua égua criando um filhote de raça!

O rosto dele se crispou de ódio:

– Você é absolutamente insana!

– Mas não sou fácil de se tapear! Você tentou me enganar com seu papo gentil, seu teatrinho de bom moço! Eu quase caí na sua armadilha, mas você se traiu! No fundo, você jamais deixou de acreditar nessas idéias de supremacia racial de Voldemort, sobre o sangue puro de um bruxo! Uma vez Death Eater, sempre Death Eater, não é verdade, Snape? Você devia ter vergonha de si mesmo! Não é digno da medalha que recebeu!

Ele mudou de expressão, e empalideceu completamente, chocado além da capacidade de articulação. Cega de ódio, Miranda foi até a porta e abriu-a com violência:

– Acho que não temos mais nada a conversar, Prof. Snape! Passar bem!

Ele guardou a caixinha com o anel de noivado no bolso de suas vestes e deu dois passos até a porta. Antes de sair, ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Miranda, os dentes cerrados:

– Só temos mais uma coisa a conversar. Como a senhorita bem lembrou, eu tenho um herdeiro a reclamar. E há meios legais de se fazer isso, não se esqueça.

Miranda sentiu as pernas tremerem ao se dar conta o que isso significava, mas tentou disfarçar:

– Está me ameaçando?

Ele mostrou os dentes num sorriso pequeno e cruel – e não era uma visão nada agradável:

– Ora, eu acho que estou, sim. Passar bem, senhorita.

E saiu pela porta afora, as vestes voando mais do que de costume.

Miranda fechou a porta, tremendo toda, tentando recuperar o fôlego e colocar as idéias em ordem.

Por muitos instantes, só o que ela pôde fazer foi deixar-se cair no chão, segurar sua barriga com força e chorar.

De medo. De ódio. De vergonha. De humilhação.

Ela devia ter desconfiado.

Severus Snape nunca foi gentil nem bonzinho. Ele deveria ter um motivo por trás de seu comportamento bizarro, e aquela noite ele tinha provado isso. Ela tinha sido uma idiota de pensar que Snape poderia ter qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela.

E o pedido de casamento a tinha deixado tão esperançosa, tão feliz, tão surpresa...

Só o que ele queria era sua filha, reclamar seu herdeiro. E ele tinha ameaçado abertamente entrar com uma reclamação formal junto ao Ministério da Magia para ter seu herdeiro.

Miranda tinha ouvido falar que os Muggles tinham uma coisa semelhante chamada custódia. Mas a reclamação de um herdeiro era muito diferente para a sociedade bruxa. Primeiro, porque ela só acontecia entre pais que não eram casados. Por isso os filhos fora do casamento eram tão evitados; para não haver disputas de herança ou genealogia. Se os pais não-casados não conseguissem um acordo sobre a guarda da criança, ela seria objeto de uma reclamação formal. Para tais ocorrências, o critério para determinar quem teria a guarda da criança era o pai com mais poderes mágicos. Afinal, teoricamente, quem tivesse mais poderes era capaz de melhor proteger o filho. No caso deles, Miranda não tinha dúvida de que Snape era um bruxo muito mais poderoso do que ela.

Ela iria perder Silvia.

Sim, porque o nome de sua filha pipocou-lhe na mente enquanto ela encarava Snape, naqueles brevíssimos momentos em que ainda imaginara a vida dos três juntos.

Miranda chorou tanto que ficou cansada e com dor de cabeça. Gostaria de dormir, mas não conseguia, as cenas repassando-lhe todas na mente. Nem tomar uma poção para dormir ela podia, pois isso poderia fazer mal para Silvia.

Só o que ela queria era se deitar e sumir da face da terra com sua criança. Ela tinha que fazer algo, impedir Severus.

Mas como?

Talvez ela pudesse fugir e ter o bebê no mundo Muggle. Em cinco minutos, ela desistiu da idéia. Os motivos eram claros. Um bruxo poderoso como Snape não só a localizaria num piscar de olhos, como também uma vida de fugitivo não era o que Miranda tinha em mente para criar Sílvia.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.


	6. Capítulo 6

** b Capítulo 7 /b **

Por mais que quisesse passar o domingo de cama, Miranda não conseguiria. Especialmente depois do almoço, quando uma visita inesperada apareceu em seus aposentos.

– Surpresa! – O vozeirão a teria assustado se ela não conhecesse o bruxo tão bem.

– Oh, por Merlin, King! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kingsley Shacklebolt sorriu, seus dentes muito brancos contrastando com a pele negra.

– Um velho amigo não pode passar para uma visitinha?

– Entre, vamos! Puxa, que saudade! O que me conta do QG dos Aurores?

– Todos sentem sua falta, Miri.

– Oh, que gentil. Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver em Hogwarts.

– Dumbledore me convidou para almoçar. Ele queria me chamar para dar aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas no final do semestre. Miri, não é você a professora dessa matéria? Você vai sair?

Ela enrubesceu:

– Eu não vou poder dar as aulas no final do semestre. Estou grávida.

– Verdade? – Ele abriu outro sorriso. – Você nem me contou que tinha conhecido alguém! Pode-se saber quem é esse namorado misterioso?

Ela sentiu uma dorzinha no coração.

– Não é o que você está pensando. Não é uma história de amor.

Miranda lhe contou a versão resumida do que vinha passando nos últimos meses. Kingsley ouviu com atenção, observando a tristeza estampada no rosto da ex-Auror ir aumentando à medida que falava, até as lágrimas escorrerem quando ela indicou que Snape poderia brigar pela guarda de Silvia. Ele conjurou um lencinho e abraçou-a com cuidado por causa do abdômen expandido.

– Miranda, procure se acalmar. Isso não deve fazer bem nem para você nem para o bebê.

– Como posso ficar calma? Esse homem quer o meu bebê! Oh, King, como posso impedi-lo? Ele é mais poderoso do que eu. Se ele quiser tomar Sílvia de mim, não vou poder fazer nada!

– Não pode fazê-lo mudar de idéia?

Ela cerrou os dentes só de pensar em ir falar com ele.

– Não acho que vai dar certo. Eu me descontrolei quando ele disse que nenhum herdeiro do nome Snape iria nascer fora dos laços do casamento.

– O quê? Snape a pediu em casamento?

– Só porque ele está interessado em seu herdeiro. Ele não dá a mínima para mim.

– Miranda, você não entende. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa. Você sabe que estive na Ordem da Fênix com ele. Snape não deixa ninguém se aproximar dele, para nada, nem para tomar uma xícara de chá. Ele sequer ficava para jantar conosco. Para ele ter feito um pedido de casamento para você, era porque era sério.

– Eu já disse: ele só queria preservar sua linhagem, só isso. Tratou-me feito uma égua prenha! – Seu temperamento começava a entrar em ebulição de novo.

– Pense bem. Eu conheço você e sei que pode ser bem teimosa quando quer, mas pense bem sobre isso. Acho que você deveria dar uma chance a Snape.

– Chance? Você fala como se houvesse alguma esperança de relacionamento. Você conhece o homem! Acha que ele tem um coração?

– Que exagero, Miri.

– Não é exagero! Ele é um cretino! E você fica aí me dizendo coisas como se ele pudesse sentir alguma coisa por mim.

– Olhe, pois eu digo que ele está estranho. Não sei se ele sente alguma coisa por você, mas talvez isso seja o máximo que Snape pode dar. O fato é que ele nunca fez com ninguém o que ele fez por você, Miranda. Qualquer um que o conhece vai lhe dizer isso. Você precisa lhe dar uma chance. Estou lhe dizendo isso para o seu próprio bem. Talvez você tenha exagerado na sua reação.

Ainda tremendo de ódio só de pensar, ela não respondeu. Preferiu mudar de assunto:

– Vai ser bom ter você por aqui. Sinto muito a sua falta.

– Oh, eu não aceitei a proposta de Dumbledore – Ela ficou boquiaberta. – Não posso me afastar do Ministério agora. Estou me candidatando ao cargo de chefe da divisão.

– Desculpe, eu pensei que você tinha aceitado ser meu substituto. Mas você não me falou de seus projetos! Parabéns, fico feliz por você. Por outro lado, gostaria que você fosse o escolhido para me substituir. Acho que preciso de um amigo.

– Pois eu concordo inteiramente com você sobre isso. Outra coisa que você precisa é terminar com esse segredo, Miri, isso está lhe fazendo muito mal. Não acha que isso pode afetar seu bebê? Digo, esses feitiços para esconder a gravidez e toda essa pressão para manter o mistério?

– Os feitiços são perfeitamente seguros. Mas acho que você tem razão sobre a pressão.

– Então – ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos brilhantes – que me diz de fazermos uma visitinha ao diretor antes do jantar?

Miranda sorriu de volta.

center o 0 o /center 

– Bolinho de chuva?

Albus Dumbledore exibia seu sorriso mais charmoso, os olhos com o brilho patenteado de sempre.

Severus Snape queria gemer alto.

O dia, até o momento, tinha ido de mal a pior. Tudo indicava que aquela conversa com o diretor de Hogwarts não contribuiria em nada para melhorá-lo.

A bem da verdade, o dia anterior tinha sido o pior de sua vida – e ele já tivera alguns dias bem ruins. Mas a rejeição de Miranda o atingira mais fundo do que ele podia prever. Ele não pensava que houvesse amor entre os dois, mas tinha desejado acreditar que eles pudessem ter uma vida comum aceitável, e a partir daí criarem seu filho. Ou filha, como havia sido informado. Agora isso pouco importava, porque ele tinha cometido um erro. Um erro fatal.

Severus Snape tinha cometido o erro de acreditar que, com o final da guerra, ele pudesse ter sido perdoado por seus crimes. Estupidamente, tinha acredito ter direito a um lugar de respeito na sociedade, onde seria aceito como um igual.

Idiota.

Miranda deixara claro o que ela pensava dele, uma opinião certamente compartilhada por toda a sociedade bruxa: ele no fundo sempre seria um Death Eater. Ele nunca deixaria de carregar essa marca, essa nódoa, esse pecado. Jamais seria aceito entre os bruxos de bem, quando muito tolerado. Mas ninguém nunca confiaria nele, ou se aproximaria dele por qualquer razão, se pudesse evitar. Ele era repulsivo, manchado e nada retiraria esse estigma. Um pária, para sempre rechaçado.

Por um tempo, depois de ter recebido a homenagem do Ministério, Severus ousou acreditar que tivesse pagado por seus erros. Mas Miranda tinha sido a porta-voz de toda uma comunidade que achava que ele jamais se livraria de seu passado, e que acreditar em qualquer outra coisa era pura ingenuidade ou franca estupidez.

Isso sem mencionar seus sentimentos por Miranda. Antes de fazer o pedido de casamento, Severus tinha que admitir que a apreciava, e mais: estava satisfeito que ela fosse a mãe de sua filha. As qualidades da moça eram de sua aprovação para educar sua herdeira, e ele tinha planejado também participar da criação da menina. Por isso a pedira em casamento, com esperanças de que algo mais pudesse florescer entre os dois.

Outro plano idiota. Não admira que tivesse desmoronado tão espetacularmente. Severus Snape não merecia desenvolver esses sentimentos por ninguém, porque ninguém jamais o olharia dessa forma.

_ i "Uma vez Death Eater, sempre Death Eater" /i _, ela dissera. As palavras estavam gravadas a fogo na sua mente.

Isso, claro, não tinha sido tudo. O dia no qual ele se encontrava preso tinha começado de maneira excepcionalmente nefasta com o anúncio do diretor durante o café da manhã no salão. A todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts, o Prof. Dumbledore anunciara a gravidez de Miranda, e sua iminente substituição por Remus Lupin.

Nenhuma menção tinha sido feita ao pai da criança.

Foi o sal na ferida. Ele não reagiu quando Miranda foi cercada por alunos e professores, que a crivaram de perguntas sobre o bebê e sua saúde. Ele não conseguiu ficar no salão e se refugiou nas masmorras, tentando controlar sua raiva e humilhação.

Então o diretor o chamara, no meio do dia. Estendera-lhe o prato com bolinhos de chuva e sorria-lhe com os olhos brilhantes. Severus recusou os bolinhos, preparando-se para o que vinha a seguir.

– Tive uma conversa muito interessante com a Profª Montgomery.

Era exatamente o que Severus temia.

– Albus, eu...

– Longe de mim querer me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais, Severus – ele foi direto – Mas gostaria de lhe dizer que você fez a coisa certa ao pedi-la em casamento.

– Não foi culpa minha o modo como as coisas terminaram.

– Eu entendo, eu entendo. Mas talvez seja bom lembrar que Miranda está grávida, e como tal, sujeita a alterações hormonais.

– Não tente me enganar, Albus. Essa mulher sempre foi histérica e descontrolada, muito antes de engravidar.

– Não duvido disso, meu rapaz, mas mesmo assim procure atentar para esse fator metabólico significativo. Miranda está ainda mais sensível do que de costume.

– Isso pouco me afeta, porque eu pretendo nunca mais dirigir a palavra a ela.

– Ah. Gostaria que reconsiderasse essa decisão.

– Não foi minha decisão. Foi dela.

– Ah – Dumbledore suspirou. – Nunca me canso de ficar admirado com a capacidade do ser humano de escolher precisamente o que mais lhe prejudica. Há um jeito de remediar essa situação, Severus.

– Diretor, eu não vejo como. Na verdade, não vejo motivos ou oportunidades para tentar qualquer tipo de aproximação.

– E quanto ao reconhecimento do bebê?

– Vou reconhecê-lo como meu filho, é claro.

– É claro. Mas Miranda ficou sob a impressão de que você lhe fez ameaças sobre reclamar a criança como seu herdeiro.

Severus tinha quase se esquecido disso. Ele tinha dito aquelas palavras no calor do momento, mas jamais tinha pensado seriamente em cumpri-las. Não faria isso com Miranda, arrancar o filho de seus braços. Ele nem tinha como cuidar sozinho de uma criança. E aquela conversa de herdeiro só valeria a pena com uma família com quem compartilhar. Quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto, mais Severus se convencia de que ele deveria desistir de qualquer reivindicação sobre a criança. No fundo, isso seria o melhor: a criança poderia crescer sem ser reconhecida como o rebento de um antigo Death Eater vira-casaca de uma família de sangue puro amante das Trevas e em franca decadência. Se é que ele poderia dar algum presente para sua filha, poderia ser um nome limpo e desvinculado do seu, tão mal-visto pelo bruxo comum.

Para Dumbledore, porém, só o que ele fez foi desviar o olhar:

– É o meu direito.

– Esta é outra decisão que eu lhe peço que repense. Faça isso como um favor pessoal para mim.

– Diretor, eu...

– Severus – ele o interrompeu –, Miranda está aterrorizada com a perspectiva de que você possa lhe tirar a criança. Por que você não pensa na possibilidade de fazer visitas programadas, algo nos moldes da custódia Muggle para pais separados? Talvez vocês dois pudessem chegar a um acordo.

– Ela fechou essa porta. Na verdade, ela fechou todas as portas. Ela deixou claro que só o que quer de mim é distância. Se eu resolver reclamar minha herdeira, estarei apenas exercendo meu direito natural.

– Deixe-me fazer uma sugestão: a criança ainda vai demorar pelo menos dois meses para nascer. Por que você não usa esse tempo para refletir melhor sobre o que nós conversamos e analisar seus sentimentos?

Severus fez uma pausa.

– Considerarei seu pedido. Mas já aviso: há pouca chance de mudança na minha disposição.

– Só isso já é excelente. Fique tranqüilo, Severus. Tudo vai terminar dando certo.

Essa era uma coisa na qual Severus definitivamente não acreditava de jeito nenhum.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, ele continuou na sua rotina de observar Miranda à distância, a barriga volumosa (agora livre de feitiços e disfarces) obrigando-a a se mover mais devagar. Se ela notava que ele o via, ela estava ignorando-o. Miranda manteve sua rotina de passear perto do lago à tardinha, mas agora ela trazia um cobertor, em cima do qual se sentava no gramado, observando as águas. Severus tinha de admitir que gostaria de ir até ela, mas sabia que seria rechaçado. Portanto, ele se recolhia em sua dor e rejeição.

Miranda passou a estar sempre acompanhada, fosse por alunos ou por professores. McGonagall era uma das presenças mais constantes, assim como Harry Potter e os demais irritantes Gryffindors que iriam se formar ao fim do ano letivo. A professora grávida atraía um séqüito de seguidores, que a ajudava a carregar os livros, acompanhava-a nos corredores, ou simplesmente lhe fazia companhia. Mas o entardecer parecia reservado para a solitária comunhão com a natureza. De longe, Severus a vigiava, olhando-a sem que ela o visse. Ele gostava de vê-la naquele momento, sem a interferência de outras pessoas.

Num final de semana, a tia de Miranda, Lucy Hengisworth, chegou a Hogwarts para acompanhar a sobrinha na hora crítica do parto e dos primeiros dias do bebê. Severus observou a bruxa magra, de cabelos louros e olhar suave apesar de sua idade. Volta e meia, ela lhe lançava um olhar intrigado e afetuoso, como se estivesse inclinada a se aproximar ou convidando-o a fazê-lo. Polidamente, ele meneava a cabeça, cumprimentando-a, mantendo o mínimo de educação com a tia – já que a sobrinha não lhe estendia a mesma cortesia.

Dias depois, como era de se esperar, chegou Remus Lupin para assumir seu lugar de professor substituto. A mera presença do lobisomem, por si só, já era abjeta para Severus, mas tudo ficou ainda pior quando ele percebeu que Miranda imediatamente fez amizade com seu substituto. Os dois estavam constantemente juntos, mas sempre acompanhados pela tia Lucy, e muitas vezes o grupo incluía também Harry Potter. Severus passou a observar o grupo com ainda mais interesse.

Não demorou para que a fofoca corresse solta na escola e todos diziam que Lupin e Miranda tinham formado o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. O mau humor de Severus chegou a níveis abissais e o zelador, Argus Filch, alegremente recebia hordas de alunos para detenção. Aparentemente sem desconfiar de coisa alguma, Lupin e Miranda continuavam a desfilar juntos, desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

Até o dia em que o impensável aconteceu.


	7. Capítulo 7

** b Capítulo 8 /b **

De longe, Severus olhou, depois olhou de novo e certificou-se de que não estava vendo coisas.

Ao entardecer, na beira do lago, Miranda estava com Lupin. A tia não estava em lugar nenhum. O professor substituto segurava as mãos dela entre as suas e lhe sorria suavemente. Miranda tinha a cabeça baixa, os cabelos ondulando suavemente ao vento da primavera.

Fúria incontida se apoderou do Mestre de Poções ao ver a cena. O passeio no lago era a ocasião sagrada, o momento íntimo e especial de Miranda consigo mesma. Como aquele licantropo infernal ousava se intrometer em tal momento? Lupin o estava conspurcando, dessacralizando!... E ele estava junto de Miranda!

Aquilo Snape não iria permitir. Ele sentiu uma ira verde a tomar conta de si.

Vestes negras tremularam incessantemente diante da velocidade que Severus imprimiu ao atravessar o gramado, os olhos negros injetados de ódio avassalador. Fazia tempo que ele não sentia uma raiva tão negra em seu sangue.

– Tire as patas dela, Lupin!

O casal se virou, surpreso.

– Severus?

– Deixe-a em paz, já disse!

– Do que está falando? – Lupin parecia genuinamente confuso, incapaz de acreditar na reação do homem a quem conhecia desde criança.

– Snape – Miranda franziu o cenho, irritada –, o que você quer?

– Já que a senhorita aparentemente não se dá ao respeito, achei melhor vir restabelecer o decoro o quanto antes!

– Mas é muita pretensão! – respondeu ela, indignada. – Quem o nomeou guardião da moralidade?

– Está tirando conclusões precipitadas, Severus – Lupin ainda tentou dizer. – Você parece não estar pensando corretamente.

– Ah, não? – ele tinha os dentes cerrados, e tremia de cólera. – Então essa agarração em público não é prova mais do que suficiente?

Miranda soltou um grito abafado de indignação. Apesar de ser um homem pacífico e bem-humorado, Lupin também estava chegando aos seus limites, e também rosnou:

– E se for, Snape? O que você tem a ver com isso? Está claro que você optou por não assumir sua parte na situação.

Severus se indignou ainda mais:

– Está enganado se pensa que foi minha opção! E mais enganado ainda se pensa que vou deixá-lo se aproveitar com o que está acontecendo!

– É mesmo? E exatamente como você pretende me impedir? Se Miranda quiser refazer sua vida com um homem disposto a se casar com ela e criar sua filha, então não há nada que você possa...

Lupin jamais terminou a frase. O punho fechado de Severus chocou-se violentamente com a maçã de seu rosto, e ele cambaleou para trás, sob o grito assustado de Miranda. Antes que Lupin pudesse reagir, Severus avançou contra ele, empurrando-o com toda a força e jogando-o efetivamente no chão. Num reflexo, enquanto caía, Lupin agarrou as vestes de Severus e os dois rolaram no chão, esbofeteando-se, a confusão começando a atrair alunos a caminho do jantar. Em poucos minutos, havia uma considerável balbúrdia perto do lago. Os reflexos de Auror de Miranda finalmente apareceram, e ela Petrificou os dois. Alguns alunos protestaram, pois as apostas mal tinham começado para saber quem venceria a luta.

Sem surpresas, todos foram levados à sala do diretor. Ao entrarem no escritório de Dumbledore, os três tinham aparência deplorável. A melhor dentre eles era Miranda, esfogueada e descabelada, segurando furiosamente a barriga. Severus tinha um corte no lábio, manchas roxas no rosto, dedos esfolados e lama nas vestes. Além de também ter lama na roupa, Lupin apresentava arranhões generalizados, uma grande mancha roxa na bochecha direita e o olho esquerdo roxo e fechado. Os três pareciam crianças levadas e desobedientes a caminho de um longo carão.

O Prof. Dumbledore estava sentado à sua mesa, o rosto indecifrável. A seu lado, Minerva McGonagall estava lívida, pálida, sua voz mais aguda do que o normal:

– Estou positivamente chocada! Nunca, em todos os meus anos de Hogwarts, testemunhei tamanho espetáculo de imaturidade e selvageria! Já teria sido ruim o suficiente partindo de alunos, mas vindo de dois professores experientes, é inaceitável! Brigando feito Muggles na frente dos alunos!... Muito bem: o que têm a dizer em suas defesas?

Miranda se adiantou:

– Foi Snape quem começou!

O Prof. Dumbledore dirigiu-se a ela, em voz baixa:

– Profª Montgomery, acredito que seja melhor esperar lá fora enquanto converso com seus colegas. A Profª McGonagall a acompanhará até o corredor e lhe fará companhia.

Miranda não gostou de ouvir aquilo, e claramente estava pensando em protestar, mas desistiu diante do olhar de Dumbledore. McGonagall também parecia contrariada, mas levou a jovem professora grávida para fora. O diretor esperou que as duas saíssem para então se dirigir aos dois, com uma expressão grave:

– Estou extremamente desapontado com os dois. Não preciso dizer que terei de levar o fato ao Conselho de Diretores da escola. Caberá a eles deliberar sobre a permanência de ambos no quadro de professores de Hogwarts.

Lupin tentou dizer:

– Albus, eu...

– Silêncio! – Dumbledore vociferou, e em nada parecia o bondoso diretor de sempre. – A decisão do Conselho não isenta de uma punição que cabe a mim administrar. Vocês agiram como crianças e como tal serão tratados. Preliminarmente, vou descontar cinco dias do salário de cada um. Adicionalmente, vocês terão que servir detenção. Remus, você irá preparar um plano de ensino destinado a preparar para NEWTS e OWLS os alunos de Poções e Transfiguração. Severus, você deve preparar planos de ensino de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para alunos de OWLS e NEWTS, bem como provas nesses níveis que sejam alternativas às aplicadas pelo Ministério da Magia. Isso deverá mantê-los ocupados tempo suficiente para evitar cenas como as que acabamos de presenciar. Ambos estão dispensados.

E pela primeira vez desde que podia se lembrar, Severus notou que Dumbledore não tinha oferecido sequer um docinho.

Miranda estava com tia Lucy na porta do gabinete do diretor, nervosamente olhando a imensa gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada do escritório. Quando os dois emergiram, ela se dirigiu a Lupin, reservando um olhar cheio de veneno a Severus. O Mestre de Poções devolveu o olhar com igual desgosto, encarando-a, depois saiu pelo corredor, deixando os três a sós.

– E então? – Miranda quis saber.

– O Conselho de Diretores vai decidir. Por enquanto, nós dois ganhamos suspensão de salário e trabalho extra.

– Snape não foi demitido?

– Nem eu. Mas isso é o Conselho que vai decidir.

– Ele deveria ser expulso imediatamente! Ele o atacou sem provocação!

– Calma, Miranda – disse a tia Lucy.

– Isso é o que eu não entendo – disse Lupin, intrigado. – Severus nunca perdeu o controle desse jeito.

– Ora, ele é um homenzinho invejoso e mal-humorado. Não admira ter o temperamento horrível que tem.

– Não, não é isso. Conheço Severus há quase 30 anos, e ele jamais provocou uma briga. Ele é um Slytherin, prefere outros métodos. Ele simplesmente não perde o controle, Miranda, jamais. Começo a pensar que ele tem outros motivos.

– Como assim?

– Ele está com ciúmes. Acho que Severus está atraído por você, mas não tenho certeza de que ele saiba disso.

Miranda fez uma careta.

– Remus, isso é tão ridículo que não é nem engraçado.

– Olhe, Severus não é uma pessoa fácil, eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha sentimentos a seu respeito. Ele agiu completamente fora de seu normal. Avançou para mim porque eu parecia estar tomando algo dele. Quanto mais penso sobre isso, mais me parece ser verdade.

Miranda ia protestar mais uma vez, mas tia Lucy, que geralmente ficava calada, indagou ao licantropo:

– Remus, meu rapaz, poderia levar Miranda para seu quarto? Preciso me ausentar, e ela está um pouco agitada demais.

– Claro, Madame. Não se preocupe.

– Aonde você vai, tia?

A velhinha se limitou a sorrir para a sobrinha e em seguida saiu pelo corredor afora, apressada. Miranda arregalou os olhos, num estalo:

– Ela foi falar com ele!... Tia! Volte já aqui!

– Miranda, você está muito nervosa.

– Mas não entende? Ela vem me dando insinuações e indiretas de que eu deveria tomar a iniciativa e me aproximar de Snape. Quando eu contei que recusei a proposta de casamento, ela não gostou. Ficou tentando chamá-lo, achando que eu não percebia o que ela fazia.

– Olhe, fique tranqüila.

– Mas tia Lucy vai cometer um erro! Snape provavelmente vai destratá-la. Você sabe como ele é!

– Miranda, vou repetir o que já lhe disse várias vezes. Como sua tia, eu também acredito que você deveria fazer todo o esforço para se aproximar do pai de sua filha. Não quero lhe dizer como deve viver sua vida, mas Snape fez um gesto quando a pediu em casamento. Na minha opinião, sua reação foi exagerada. Por que você não tenta fazer um gesto agora?

– Remus – ela segurou a barriga –, ele me magoou muito. Você pensa que eu não gostaria de me acertar com ele e ver minha filha crescer ao lado do pai? Por um minuto, eu achei que tudo terminaria como um conto de fadas, um final feliz e um casamento. Mas aí ele começou com aquela conversa de ser um puro sangue, e eu percebi que ele não tinha o menor interesse nem em mim nem em Sílvia, só o que ele queria era o seu nome. Tanto é que depois ele ameaçou reclamar seu herdeiro. Eu já lhe contei isso.

– Sim, mas você só não me disse a verdadeira razão por que o rejeitou. É por que você queria um romance e não uma família? Ou você queria os dois?

A pergunta fez Miranda esquecer a dor no seu ventre, de tão inusitada. Só então ela se deu conta:

– Eu queria... os dois, acho.

– E no fundo, Miranda, ele lhe ofereceu isso. Do jeito dele, claro. Não se deve esperar grandes gestos românticos ou dramáticos de Snape. Mas ele é leal e confiável, e jamais a trataria mal. Está confuso e talvez magoado por ter sido rejeitado daquele jeito, mas para mim é óbvio que ele sente algo por você. Nunca o vi desse jeito.

– Não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. – Ela fez outra careta e segurou a barriga com mais força. – Você se importa de acharmos um lugar para sentar? Estou sentindo uma dor estranha. Vai e volta, e parece estar aumentando.

– Dor? – Lupin se alarmou. – Desde quando vem sentindo isso?

– Desde que você dois começaram a rolar no chão, lá no lago.

– Não pode ser o bebê?

– Acho difícil. Ainda não é época do período de risco.

– Ainda assim, eu acho que você deve ver Madame Pomfrey. Só para se certificar.

center o 0 o /center 

– Prof. Snape! Professor! Por favor, espere!

Severus se virou e viu a tia de Miranda, Lucy Hengisworth, correndo para alcançá-lo na escada. Por cortesia, ele foi até ela.

– Madame, estava me procurando?

– Sim, professor, se pudesse me dar cinco minutos de seu tempo.

– O que posso fazer pela senhora?

– Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, correndo o risco de ser impertinente. – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela continuou: – O senhor ama a minha sobrinha?

Por muito menos, Severus tinha lançado maldições terríveis contra pessoas bem mais poderosas do que aquela simpática velhinha que o encarava curiosamente. Contudo, indo contra sua natureza, ele não sentiu vontade de arremessar-lhe um feitiço capaz de explodi-la inteirinha. Ela não trazia qualquer sentimento de animosidade ou disposição para discutir. Portanto, ele desarmou suas defesas, suspirou longamente e soltou uma sincera pergunta, dando de ombros:

– Que diferença isto faz?

– Por favor, não diga isso. – A velha bruxa parecia angustiada. – É claro que faz diferença. Mas preciso ter certeza de que o senhor sente algo por Miranda, se é que pretendo convencê-la a se casar com o senhor.

– A senhora deve saber o que ela pensa a meu respeito.

– Miranda está equivocada em muitos aspectos. Penso que se o senhor a ama, vocês têm uma grande chance de serem felizes.

– Está sendo muito otimista, Madame. Sua sobrinha me despreza – abaixou a cabeça. – Ela deve ter lhe dito quem sou... e o que fiz.

– Sim, ela me contou que é um dos heróis na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Graças a homens como o senhor, Prof. Snape, Sílvia vai nascer num mundo seguro.

– Sílvia – ele repetiu. – É o nome da criança?

– Sim. Ela não lhe disse?

– Ela não fala comigo.

– Isso não está certo – Madame Hengisworth abanou a cabeça. – Simplesmente não está certo.

– Na verdade, Madame, começo a admitir que ela pode ter tomado uma atitude sensata.

– Como pode dizer isso?

– Sua sobrinha deixou claro que ela me vê como ex-colaborador do Lord das Trevas – Ele a olhou com tristeza no olhar. – É compreensível que ela não queira ver a filha associada a um homem com este tipo de passado.

– Não, está enganado. Ela só está assustada. Só em pensar que o senhor pode tirar-lhe Sílvia ao reclamá-la como sua herdeira, Miranda fica muita abalada.

– Eu jamais pensei seriamente em tal possibilidade, Madame – ele confessou, sincero. – Na verdade, estou cada vez mais inclinado a acreditar que o melhor para todos os envolvidos é que eu desista completamente de qualquer vínculo com a menina. Ela pode crescer sem carregar o estigma do nome Snape, e a mãe estará livre para refazer sua vida com Lupin ou outra pessoa que escolher. Ela tem o direito de ser feliz. As duas têm.

– Como pode dizer isso? Sílvia é sua filha, sua herdeira!

– Não se preocupe. Ela será beneficiária de todo o meu patrimônio, e estou disposto a reservar-lhe uma mesada enquanto não alcançar a maioridade.

– Não é disso que estou falando! Professor, minha sobrinha-neta tem direito a crescer ao lado do verdadeiro pai. Além do mais, eu sei que tem sentimentos por Miranda. Sempre acreditei que seu pedido de casamento foi sincero e honesto. Mesmo que tivesse dúvidas antes, o que aconteceu hoje é suficiente para convencer qualquer um. O senhor teve uma reação de um homem enciumado, disposto a lutar pela mulher que ama.

– Foi a reação de um tolo – Severus abanou a cabeça. – O que fiz foi indefensável e provavelmente vou pagar sendo expulso de Hogwarts. Miranda ficará livre de mim finalmente.

– Mas o senhor me provou que gosta de Miranda e que se preocupa com ela. Não é certo ela se aproximar de outra pessoa. Também não é verdade que ela e Remus estejam juntos. Pessoalmente, Remus me parece ser uma boa pessoa, e ele é um bom amigo para Miranda, mas preciso ser sincera em dizer que não fico muito confortável com a idéia de ter alguém de sua espécie tão perto de uma criança pequena. Ele é um lobisomem, afinal de contas. Além do mais, Sílvia merece crescer com o verdadeiro pai por perto. Pode me chamar de antiquada, mas eu acredito que se continuar solteira, Miranda vai ser discriminada por ter uma filha fora do casamento. No fundo, é assim que as pessoas pensam. Eu só não quero que minha sobrinha sofra, Prof. Snape.

– Madame, isso tudo é irrelevante. Não importa o que eu sinta ou pense. Sua sobrinha simplesmente me odeia e não acredito que vá mudar de idéia tão cedo. Essa discussão é inócua.

Um barulho alto chamou a atenção dos dois. Um aluno vinha correndo, seus passos ecoando alto pelos corredores vazios àquela hora da noite. Snape o reconheceu de longe.

– Potter – ele sibilou –, que arruaça é essa?

Ele chegou ofegante:

– Vim... chamar tia Lucy!... Emergência! É o bebê da Srta. Montgomery!

– O bebê? Mas não está na hora!

– O Prof. Lupin me pediu para eu buscá-la. Parece que ela vai ter o bebê agora!

– Deixe que eu a acompanho até a ala hospitalar – ofereceu-se Snape. – Pode voltar para seu dormitório, Potter.

– Eu quero ir também. Ainda não é hora de recolher.

– Então venha logo!


	8. Capítulo 8

** b Capítulo 9 /b **

Quando os três chegaram à ala hospitalar, Lupin estava de pé em frente à entrada, andando de um lado para o outro e logo indicou para tia Lucy entrar. Madame Pomfrey tinha proibido outras pessoas de entrar na enfermaria. Miranda definitivamente tinha entrado em trabalho de parto, pelo menos duas semanas antes do prazo esperado.

O clima na porta da ala estava tenso. Harry Potter encarava o Mestre de Poções com um brilho homicida nos olhos verdes. Ele cochichou com Lupin:

– Por que ele está aqui? Depois do que ele fez com você...

Em voz alta, Lupin garantiu:

– O Prof. Snape tem mais direito de estar aqui do que nós dois, Harry. Na verdade, Severus, se você falar com Madame Pomfrey, tenho certeza de que ela o deixará ficar lá dentro.

– Isso não será necessário, Lupin.

Harry fez um comentário maldoso:

– Claro que ele não quer entrar, Remus. Ele não tem o mínimo interesse de assumir sua responsabilidade pela situação da Profª Montgomery.

– Harry! – exclamou Lupin. – Isso não é jeito de falar com seu professor.

– Deixe-o, Lupin – sibilou Severus. – Deixe que ele fale o que quiser. Com sorte, eu terei desculpas suficientes para expulsá-lo de Hogwarts antes mesmo da formatura.

O garoto parecia indignado:

– Eu estava começando a ter outra idéia a seu respeito, Prof. Snape. Depois do que passamos na guerra, depois de tudo que fizemos, passei a admirá-lo. Achei que talvez não fosse o canalha que todos acreditavam. Mas aí uma coisa dessas acontece e o senhor volta a ser o seboso nojento de sempre.

– O que você quer que eu faça, Potter?

– O senhor deveria estar do lado da Profª Montgomery! – ele se inflou. – É seu dever cuidar dela e do bebê!

Lupin tentou dizer:

– Harry...

– Não sei o que você pensa que sabe, Potter, mas a verdade é que eu jamais fugi à minha responsabilidade. Se você tivesse sido informado corretamente, saberia que é ela quem não me aceita. Mas eu não preciso ficar aqui explicando minhas atitudes para um adolescente!

– Severus – pediu Lupin –, por favor, fique. É o nascimento de sua filha, você não vai querer perder isso, vai?

– Não, mas a companhia pode se tornar insuportável para mim – ele disse, azedo. – Eu apreciaria se vocês permanecessem quietos ou se abstivessem de comentar assuntos sobre os quais têm pouca ou nenhuma informação.

Severus disse aquilo encarando diretamente Harry, que devolveu o olhar intimidador. Lupin puxou o garoto para um canto do corredor e começou a cochichar. Com sorte, eles continuariam a falar entre si mesmos e o esqueceriam.

As horas se passaram, Harry teve que se recolher ao dormitório, mas alguns professores passaram pela enfermaria, avisados que Miranda estava ganhando o nenê. Eles estavam esperando há quatro horas quando tia Lucy foi ao corredor. Estavam lá Severus, Lupin e o Prof. Dumbledore.

– Ela está bem – tranqüilizou a bruxa. – Mas ainda falta dilatação. Madame Pomfrey está tentando induzir magicamente maior dilatação, para evitar uma cesariana.

– Excelente – Dumbledore sorriu, sentado numa poltrona que tinha conjurado. – Pedirei aos elfos que tragam um lanche. Parece que a espera vai se prolongar por mais algum tempo.

Tia Lucy se dirigiu ao Prof. Snape:

– Madame Pomfrey realmente prefere que ninguém entre na enfermaria, professor, mas se quiser, eu posso insistir com ela.

– Não é Madame Pomfrey que me impede de entrar.

– Oh, Miranda não se opõe a que entre – ela garantiu. – Ela me disse isso textualmente.

Severus se admirou, e ficou pensando nisso nas horas que se seguiram, madrugada adentro. Ele também ficou pensando no que tia Lucy tinha dito. Será que ele deveria ir contra o que seus instintos lhe diziam e tentar se aproximar de Miranda? Tão ensimesmado estava que se esqueceu das outras pessoas que também esperavam notícias na porta da enfermaria.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu e tia Lucy saiu rapidamente dizendo:

– Nasceu!

Os presentes soltaram exclamações e só então Severus reparou que estavam ali Dumbledore, McGonagall e Lupin, além dele mesmo.

– É uma linda menina de 49 cm e 295 gramas – continuou a tia Lucy, sorrindo emocionada. – E é perfeita! Já contamos todos os dedinhos dos pés e das mãos!

– Que notícia fantástica, Mrs. Hengisworth – entusiasmou-se McGonagall. – E Miranda?

– Ótima. Exausta, mas feliz. Ela está amamentando agora, mas assim que ela terminar vocês podem vê-la. Prof. Snape, o senhor tem permissão de entrar agora, se quiser.

Surpreso, ao ver todos olhando para ele, Severus pensou em recusar. Afinal, provavelmente a criança cresceria longe dele, então de que adiantava conhecê-la? Por outro lado, ele se deu conta de que aquela poderia ser última chance de ver sua filha. Não seria prudente desperdiçar uma oportunidade tão preciosa. Entrou sem hesitar.

Miranda estava numa área reservada da enfermaria, atrás de biombos. Severus foi incentivado a entrar, e viu Miranda sentada na cama, apoiada em travesseiros, segurando o que parecia ser uma trouxinha feita de cobertor contra o ombro. Ela tinha uma fisionomia abatida, mas estava sorrindo.

– Ela estava tão cansada por vir ao mundo que não comeu muito. Deixe só eu fazê-la arrotar – Um pequeno ruído a interrompeu. – Opa, já foi. Muito bom, Silvinha. Pronto, já pode pegá-la.

– Pegá-la? Não, eu...

– Não tem problema – insistiu Miranda. – Assim você poderá vê-la melhor. Tia Lucy, por favor, ajude aqui.

– Claro – a bruxa idosa pegou a criança dos braços de Miranda.

– Mas... mas... – Antes que ele pudesse reagir, a trouxinha já estava sem seus braços, tia Lucy o guiando para apoiar a cabecinha corretamente. – Eu... eu...

As palavras de protesto morreram em sua boca quando ele olhou para a criaturinha envolta num cobertorzinho verde. Era uma coisinha rosada que dormia tranqüilamente, uma mãozinha de dedos longos como os seus aparecendo entre as cobertas. Ele a olhou com atenção, absorvendo cada detalhe. O cabelo bem preto estava agarradinho à cabeça, em fios finos e compridos. O narizinho parecia pequeno e Severus ficou aliviado em perceber que não puxara ao nariz característico dos Snape. De repente, ela bocejou: a boquinha sem dentes abrindo-se impossivelmente, a mãozinha se abrindo e fechando como se fosse uma pequena estrela.

Sua filha era lindíssima.

Severus não conseguiu deter uma poderosa onda de emoção que lhe percorreu o corpo. Aquela criaturinha o tinha conquistado completamente em questão de segundos, entrado no seu coração instantaneamente. Naquele minuto, ele soube que a amaria para sempre, com todas as suas forças.

Ele olhou para Miranda. Ela estava abatida, suada e ofegante, mas irradiava uma felicidade que ele bem podia compreender. Ela estava adorável, ele percebeu.

Miranda o viu a encará-la e sorriu, exausta. Tinha sido o olhar mais doce que ela lhe lançara desde que se conheceram, e talvez Madame Pomfrey lhe tivesse dado alguma medicação para ter tão bizarro comportamento. Severus então tomou a decisão mais dolorosa de toda a sua vida.

– Ela é adorável, parabéns. – Devolveu a criança à mãe e sentiu a voz querendo se estrangular de emoção. – Gostaria de agradecer por me permitir estar aqui. Sei que minha presença a incomoda e não vou mais me impor. Pode descansar tranqüila, porque eu não vou mais incomodá-la. Nem à senhora nem à pequena. Boa-noite.

Virou-se, e Miranda chamou:

– Não, por favor, não vá! Não podemos conversar?

– A senhora deve descansar. Pode dormir tranqüila.

E saiu, ignorando os olhares de Miranda e Lucy. Quando chegou ao corredor, ignorou também Dumbledore, McGonagall e Lupin, e foi direto às masmorras.


	9. Capítulo 9

** b Capítulo 10 /b **

Durante três dias, Severus sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido moído até virar pó e a dor tivesse sido prolongada artificialmente. Ele sabia que amava mãe e filha, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser se afastar delas. Seu trabalho de professor teria que ser suficiente para ocupar sua mente, para não deixá-lo pensar que ambas estavam logo ali, junto com ele em Hogwarts. Tão perto e tão distante.

Ele se dedicou ao máximo ao final do ano letivo. Elaborou provas, corrigiu trabalhos, fez revisões para NEWTs e OWLs. Buscou com todas as forças ignorar o assunto que esmagava seu peito.

O reboliço na escola em torno do bebê fazia seus planos ficarem mais complicados. Dumbledore fez o anúncio oficial do nascimento de Sílvia no café da manhã, e os alunos aplaudiram, em comemoração. Muitos deles, bem como os professores, falavam em fazer visitas à enfermaria. Deprimido, Severus deixou seu café pela metade e refugiou-se nas masmorras.

Tinha quase conseguido seu objetivo de alcançar o santuário de seu laboratório quando ouviu passos apressados e um grito:

– Prof. Snape! Por favor, espere!

Ele se virou e fechou a cara ao ver quem o chamava:

– Potter! Já fazendo arruaça de novo?

Harry Potter parou em frente a ele:

– Eu queria lhe falar, senhor, um instante apenas.

– Pois fale logo! Tenho uma aula em quinze minutos.

– Eu só queria me desculpar, professor. Pelas coisas que eu lhe disse. O Prof. Lupin me explicou tudo. Eu não sabia.

Cáustico, Snape o atacou:

– Gostaria de acreditar que o incidente o ensinou a não agir impensadamente, mas otimismo não é meu traço forte. Por outro lado, não pensei que o famoso herói do mundo bruxo pudesse admitir ter cometido um erro. É refrescante.

Harry ignorou a ironia:

– O senhor devia procurá-la. Ainda mais agora.

– Potter, de onde tirou a idéia de que dou permissão a meus alunos para que dêem palpites em minha vida pessoal?

– Se quiser, eu falo com ela. Para dar uma sondada, entende? Vejo se ainda ela está muito brava, depois digo como foi. Que diz?

– Digo que se você não quiser me ver tirar 50 pontos de sua casa, deve parar com isso imediatamente e seguir para sua aula! – rosnou. – E rápido, antes que eu mude de idéia e o transforme numa salamandra de fogo!

Frustrado, Harry obedeceu, temendo a punição. Mas Severus ficou surpreso ao constatar sua visível disposição em ajudar a reunir o casal. Mais do que isso, ele ficou intrigado.

Mais intrigado ainda ele ficou com a batida à porta de seus aposentos ao amanhecer, quase uma hora antes do que ele costumava se levantar. Vestiu-se apressadamente para abrir a porta, e quando o fez, teve um choque:

– Srta. Montgomery?

Ela vestia um conjuntinho azul-petróleo comprido e carregava uma colorida bolsa de bebê pendurada no ombro e um bebê-conforto nas mãos. No rosto, um sorriso aberto:

– Bom-dia. Desculpe o horário. Podemos entrar?

– Claro – deixou que passassem. – Vou acender a lareira.

Miranda ocupou o sofá todo com o bebê e seus objetos, e Severus se sentou na poltrona ao lado. Pela ausência de ruídos, ele imaginou que Sílvia estivesse dormindo. Não ousou olhar para a criaturinha, o coração dolorosamente contraído no peito.

– Hoje nós vamos tomar café no Grande Salão pela primeira vez – anunciou Miranda, animada. – Mas antes achei melhor fazer uma visita.

– Por quê?

– Porque você não apareceu mais, e estranhamente fiquei com a impressão de que tinha resolvido nunca mais nos ver.

Ele desviou o olhar:

– Acredito que prefira desta maneira. Não quero lhe impor minha presença.

– Acho que devíamos conversar sobre isso, Severus. Posso chamá-lo assim?

– Fique à vontade.

– Olhe, eu vou direto ao ponto. Sei que nossa convivência sempre foi difícil, e nós dois temos culpa nisso. Mas ultimamente tenho agido de forma muito errada com você. Eu o magoei muito quando você foi me pedir em casamento, e não sei se você algum dia vai conseguir me perdoar, mas ainda assim peço desculpas. Sei que errei. Falei coisas horríveis para você, coisas que não são verdadeiras, Severus. Em minha defesa, só o que posso dizer é que eu estava assustada, com medo e disposta a lutar para não perder minha filha. Sei que isso não justifica o que fiz, mas é a verdade.

Severus a encarou. Ao contrário da maioria das vezes que a vira, agora Miranda estava calma e racional. Ela continuou:

– Tia Lucy me contou que você desistiu de reclamar Sílvia como herdeira. Posso entender que você não queira registrá-la como sua filha.

– Imaginei que você preferisse desse modo. Quando se casar, seu marido poderá adotá-la sem constrangimentos, e será seu pai legítimo.

– Sílvia já tem um pai legítimo. Gostaria que ela crescesse perto desse pai... se ele a quiser.

Ele piscou, surpreso.

– Você... quer isso?

– Sim, esse é o meu desejo. Sei que não tenho o mínimo direito a falar nisso, mas eu também desejo ser próxima ao pai de Sílvia. Gostaria muito que nós três fôssemos uma família de verdade.

– Entendo – ele baixou a cabeça. – Estaria disposta a fazer o sacrifício de viver ao lado de um homem que despreza por sua filha. Louvável, mas não posso aceitar.

Miranda ergueu-se do sofá, ajoelhou-se na frente de sua poltrona e pegou-lhe a mão:

– Não, isso não é verdade. Primeiro porque eu não o desprezo. Depois porque não seria sacrifício algum. Sei que não mereço que você me escute ou acredite, mas a verdade é que eu quero você, Severus. Eu o quero na minha vida, para sempre. Custei a ver que aquela nossa única noite juntos não foi um erro – ela foi mágica e apaixonada, e especial, mesmo que não tenha sido programada. Se não fosse assim, não teríamos sido abençoados por esse milagre que está aqui no sofá.

Severus olhou para a mulher ajoelhada a seus pés, tentando usar Legilimência. Mas não foi preciso. Havia lágrimas nos olhos azuis, que pareciam derreter de tanta emoção. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Miranda falava a verdade. Ela era sincera no que dizia.

Uma lágrima escapuliu de seu olho e rolou pela pele alva de seu rosto.

– É claro que você pode não me acreditar. Também vou entender se você não me quiser. Eu errei muito, fui orgulhosa, arrogante, inflexível e injusta com você. Desculpe-me, se puder. Perdoe-me.

Era verdade, pensou Severus. Ela o tinha magoado muito. Ele tinha todo o direito de recusá-la e rejeitar sua oferta, nem que fosse pelo simples medo de sofrer mais uma rejeição em seu coração já esmagado.

Nesse caso, eles podiam continuar a alimentar ressentimentos e mágoas pela vida inteira, sem que isso trouxesse bem a ninguém, muito menos a Sílvia. Talvez essa fosse a melhor chance de fazer a coisa certa para todos. Mais uma vez ele viu a oportunidade de ouro aparecer em sua vida.

Um salto de fé.

– O que exatamente está propondo?

– Eu quero você e quero Sílvia, e quero que sejamos uma família. Severus, sei que tem sentimentos por mim, e agora percebo que sempre tive por você. Acho que eu o amo.

Ele a fez erguer-se, pegando-lhe as mãos:

– Então... Se eu lhe pedir em casamento de novo...

– Eu aceitarei na hora.

– Sabe, eu sou a mesma pessoa que lhe pediu antes. É isso mesmo que quer?

– Antes eu era cega e burra. Agora quero tê-lo do meu lado e criar nossos filhos.

– i _Nossos /i _?

– Não acho que devamos ficar em um só. Sílvia vai precisar de um irmãozinho – ela lhe beijou as mãos. – E eu quero o quanto antes.

– É um projeto ousado. Precisaremos ter certeza de que seremos bem-sucedidos.

– Isso quer dizer que teremos que fazer várias tentativas – ela sorriu. – Muitas tentativas mesmo.

– Oh, sim, definitivamente.

Severus levou o rosto para junto do dela e aproximou seus lábios. Quando eles estavam para se encostar, um chorinho baixo os interrompeu. Sílvia estava acordada, contorcendo-se toda no bebê-conforto. Os dois se encararam.

– Acho que ela precisa ser trocada – sugeriu a mãe, divertida. – Quer tentar?

Ele deu um passo para trás, olhos arregalados:

– Trocar fraldas?

Miranda percebeu o pavor em seus olhos e riu-se:

– O quê? O grande herói da guerra contra as Trevas com medo de uma simples fraldinha? Nada disso, você vai trocá-la.

– Eu? Mas...

Ela já tinha pegado a bolsa do bebê e tirou Silvia do bebê-conforto.

– Vamos usar a escrivaninha. É melhor afastar esses pergaminhos e cobrir a superfície com esse cobertorzinho.

Percebendo que protestar pouco iria adiantar, Severus fez o que era pedido, protegendo seus preciosos papéis. Sílvia começou a reclamar com mais determinação, e Miranda a desenrolou de seus panos e a colocou no cobertorzinho. A nenê ficou deitadinha de barriga para cima, bracinhos e perninhas se mexendo, o chorinho ininterrupto. Miranda o pôs em frente à filha.

– Eu vou lhe dizer o que fazer, mas só dessa vez, que é para você aprender. Você precisa saber trocar uma fralda, Severus. É moleza para quem faz a Poção Wolfsbane regularmente.

Olhando para a pequena Silva, ele não parecia estar tão certo.

– Primeiro você deixa a fralda limpa à mão, junto com o que vai precisar: toalhinhas umedecidas, talquinho e pomada antiassadura. – Ela abriu a bolsa de bebê para que ele mesmo pegasse. – Eventualmente, você vai precisar até trocar a roupinha, se estiver suja.

– Não admira que seja uma bolsa tão grande.

– Isso mesmo. Agora você retira a fralda suja: abre a roupa – ele começou, desajeitado, e Miranda corrigiu. – É melhor primeiro tirar o sapatinho. Com cuidado.

Severus mexeu no bebê como se manipulasse um caro e delicado ingrediente de poções. Sílvia ainda estava irritada por estar suja, mas era pequena demais para oferecer resistência a seu toque. Ele ficou maravilhado com a interação.

– Agora abra a fralda usada e retire-a com cuidado para não derramar nada.

– Não posso simplesmente usar um feitiço?

– Não faça isso jamais – Miranda disse seriamente, vendo-o se esforçar para tirar os alfinetes. – Feitiços nunca devem ser usados diretamente no corpo de crianças até sete anos. Mas você pode usar um feitiço antivazamento depois que trocar a fralda. Conseguiu tirar as presilhas?

Ele tinha um alfinete de fralda na boca:

– Afo que fim – Miranda riu e retirou-lhe o alfinete. – Obrigado. E agora, o que faço?

– Erga as pernas dela gentilmente e retire a fralda debaixo dela.

Quando ele obedeceu, viu a sujeira e torceu o nariz. Miranda riu:

– Está exagerando. Enquanto ela estiver apenas sendo amamentada, o cheiro não é tão ruim. Mas quando ela passar para comida sólida, a coisa muda.

– Está tentando me dizer que eu vou ter saudade disso?

– Para você ver – ela continuou rindo. – Agora você deve limpá-la, usando os lencinhos umedecidos. Levante as pernas dela de novo.

Ele pensou que fosse achar aquilo nojento. Mas de alguma forma, não parecia tão ruim. Ainda mais que Sílvia tinha parado de chorar.

– Assim está bom?

– Se não tem certeza, passe o lencinho de novo para ver se ficou bem limpinho – ele obedeceu e ficou satisfeito. – Agora é hora da pomada. Passe em todos os lugares onde você limpou com o lencinho. Não se esqueça das dobrinhas.

– Mas assim ela vai ficar toda lambuzada.

– É assim mesmo, Severus. Depois disso, você passa o talco.

Severus fez como lhe era instruído, e viu que suas vestes negras ficaram sujas de pomada antiassadura e talquinho infantil. Ia suspirar de irritação, mas seus olhos pousaram em Sílvia, olhando em volta, os olhinhos de recém-nascido sem enxergar. Seu coração sentiu um toque estranho.

Miranda o devolveu à realidade:

– Agora você deve colocar a fralda corretamente. Primeiro dobre num triângulo como esse – mostrou – e depois faça assim – ele obedeceu. – Levante as pernas dela.

– A pobrezinha não sente dor assim quase dobrada em duas?

– Ela é muito boazinha, mas reclamaria se estivesse sentindo dor, acredite. Consegue abotoar a roupinha?

– Acho que não sou tão incompetente assim.

Apesar de ser totalmente sem jeito, ele conseguiu vestir a filha, que agora estava desperta e ativa – ou tão ativa quanto um bebê de apenas alguns dias podia ser. Severus a pegou no colo para devolvê-la ao bebê-conforto, mas mudou de idéia e ficou olhando-a, embevecido. Miranda se aninhou perto dele, abraçando-lhe a cintura, e os três ficaram juntinhos, em silêncio.

Havia muito que fazer: registrar o nascimento de Sílvia no Ministério, preparar o casamento, comunicar tia Lucy, informar Dumbledore para que ele pudesse anunciar para a escola inteira, pedir o aumento dos aposentos das masmorras para incluir um quarto de bebê, fazer os proclames no i _Profeta Diário /i _, arranjar padrinhos e madrinhas tanto para o casamento quanto para Sílvia, mudar o testamento... e mais, muito mais. Mas tudo isso podia esperar, pensou Severus, olhando para sua filha com uma sensação inédita em toda a sua vida.

Confiança no futuro. E a família a seu lado.

** center b THE END /b /center **


End file.
